olimpediafandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Como Resolver Problemas?
Uma das grandes referências é a do livro "How to Solve it" do George Pólya. A arte de resolver problemas pode ser aprendida. Esta "arte" é chamada pelo matemático húngaro George Pólya (e por outros) de heurística. Quando lidamos com heurística estamos falando de problemas e não de exercícios. Qual a diferença? Exercícios saem imediatamente. Já problemas não. Tenha em mente que você não aprende a ser um "resolvedor de problemas" do dia pra noite: isto requer tempo e prática. É como um atleta: para ele poder pegar medalhas, ele precisa praticar bastante. Problemas tem duas estruturas principais: Hipótese: o que o enunciado "lhe deu". Tese (ou Conclusão): onde você deve chegar. Se você se tornar um bom "resolvedor" de problemas, você começará a gostar de fazer trabalhos mentais. Isto vai te ajudar em vários momentos de sua vida. Lembre-se de que as dicas por si só não vão lhe ajudar tanto do dia para a noite: é necessário prática. Tudo bem se você não entender alguns problemas daqui. O importante é entender as técnicas. Qualquer coisa, você pode estudar mais sobre a teoria e voltar aqui depois para entender todos os problemas. Como começar a ser um "resolvedor" de problemas"? * Pare de ter respeito em excesso pelos problemas. Eles não foram feitos apenas para algumas pessoas. Eles foram feitos para qualquer pessoa que estude o suficiente. * Estude principalmente aquelas coisas que você tem dificuldade e não só aquilo que você gosta. * O tempo gasto em um problema é sempre um tempo bem gasto. * Não diga: "não sei resolver o problema" antes mesmo de tentar ou depois de tentá-lo durante pouco tempo. * Você deve tentar várias vezes resolver um problema. Se você não conseguir resolver um problema de primeira, deve tentar, tentar, tentar, ... Não se importe em tentar várias vezes, pois nessas tentativas é que você ganha experiência. *Conforme você acha os problemas cada vez mais interessante, não vai ser mais um problema gastar bastante tempo procurando sua solução. *Não tenha medo de falhar. Afinal, aquela falha vai te fazer amadurecer para que na próxima tentativa sua ideia seja melhor. *Se você não resolver um problema, tudo bem: você já amadureceu nas suas tentativas. *Antes de ler a resolução de um problema, lembre-se que será mais prazeroso resolvê-lo por conta própria. *A escolha de uma boa notação também é muito útil. *Às vezes, um problema parecido que você tenha resolvido no passado vai te ajudar a resolver algum problema. Por isso, não é só interessante que você saiba os teoremas e sim que você tenha resolvido vários problemas. *Lembre-se de que quanto mais trabalho independente você tiver, melhor. Se você apenas ler soluções sem se esforçar, não estará pensando tanto e portanto não estará treinando tanto. *Se você souber o que os gênios anteriores e atuais fizeram, você tem mais chance de sair na frente. Como disse Isaac Newton: "Se eu vi mais longe, foi por estar sobre ombros de gigantes". Como perder o medo? *Uma boa maneira de fazer isto é resolver os problemas. Afinal, quando você resolve vários problemas, sua autoconfiança aumenta e sua chance de ficar nervoso diminui. * Comece aquecendo com problemas fáceis (como aquecimento) e vá aumentando a dificuldade continuamente (e sempre desafiando o seu limite). * Se você não consegue ficar muito tempo procurando a solução de um problema, procure estipular um tempo de tentativa para um problema. Por exemplo: "vou parar apenas depois de 15 minutos procurando a solução". * Depois de um tempo, você não se importará (e até começará a gostar) de ficar horas (ou até dias ou semanas) pensando em um problema. * Sinta-se solto em usar suas próprias estratégias. Se elas não resolvem o problema, pelo menos te ajudam a entender melhor. Como começar * Comece lendo o problema com bastante cuidado. Entenda bem os dados do enunciado. * Identifique, com cuidado, quem é a hipótese e quem é a tese. * Em problemas mais avançados, você pode não ter uma estratégia para resolver o problema. Por isso, você deve começar com alguma investigação. Ela também vai te ajudar a entender melhor o enunciado. * Procure deixar o problema mais fácil, por exemplo, escrevê-lo de maneira equivalente. Se esta afirmação equivalente for verdadeira, a afirmação inicial também será. * Se mesmo assim, você não consegue imaginar a estratégia inicial, faça pequenas perguntas sobre o enunciado e sobre a situação e procure respondê-las. * Pergunte-se como você vai usar cada fato do enunciado. * Você deve entender bem todas as definições por trás do problema. * Se nenhuma ideia vier na cabeça, faça as contas de trás para frente. Imagine o problema pronto. Quais características ele deve ter? Estas características lhe ajudam em alguma coisa? Como entender o problema * Veja qual tipo de problema você tem que lidar: veja se o enunciado pede para você provar ou encontrar algo. * Faça perguntas óbvias, para que você entenda melhor ainda o problema. * Nomeie bem os dados do enunciado para poder organizar melhor seu problema. * Muitas vezes, um problema é melhor entendido com um desenho ou um esquema bem feito. * A escolha de uma boa notação pode ser crucial na resolução de um problema. * Procure por palavras-chave. Quais são os resultados relacionados? * Não é uma ideia ruim começar atacando o problema com ideias aleatórias que passam na sua cabeça. Se elas não resolvem o problema, pelo menos elas te ajudam a entendê-lo melhor. * Às vezes é necessário que você leia o problema mais de uma vez. * Resolva casos particulares. A partir deles procure um padrão. Mas cuidado: fazer exemplos ou casos particulares não resolve o problema, é preciso provar. * Pense em um problema separado que seja parecido mas com algumas complicações a menos. Ignore certas partes do problema original. Isto não vai resolver seu problema, mas pode te ajudar a ter alguma ideia. * Um problema pode ser reformulado de mais de uma maneira. Procure pensar em outras maneiras de vê-lo. * Seja um bom observador. Às vezes um problema só sai se você observar algum detalhe específico. Estratégias para resolver o problema * Uma maneira é "olhar para o penúltimo passo". Você ter em mente: "qual a afirmação que devo provar para, a partir dela, ser imediato a conclusão do problema". Então, ao invés de focar no final, você foca no penúltimo passo. É como você querer chegar na casa de um amigo. Ele pode te explicar como se chega na casa dele, a partir de um mercado famoso. Se você souber fazer isso, a única coisa a se preocupar agora é como chegar no mercado. Exemplo: Se um problema pedir para que você calcule um certo ângulo e estar no triângulo, você pode focar em achar os outros dois ângulos do triângulo. Afinal, se você souber a medida de dois ângulos de um triângulo você consegue achar a do terceiro (basta usar o fato de que a soma dos ângulos de um triângulo é 180^{\circ} ). *"Suje as mãos": faça casos particulares (e conjecture coisas a partir deles), encontre informações extras sobre o problema. Você não precisa resolver o problema de imediato: dá para fazer algumas descobertas separadas e usá-las depois para resolver o problema (uma pessoa que usava bastante este método Gauss, considerado por muitos o maior matemático que já existiu). *Durante a resolução, imaginar alguns problemas parecidos e mais fáceis pode lhe ajudar a ter as ideias principais do problema. *Procure fazer esquemas, desenhar ou fazer tabelas para entender bem o problema e organizar as suas ideias. *Quais são os tópicos relacionados com o problema. Será que existe algum que você não está usando? *Se diretamente você não conseguir resolver, procure ver se a prova por absurdo é mais fácil. Quando você travar * Comece conferindo para ver se você não errou nada. * Procure se perguntar: "onde é mesmo que eu queria chegar". Em outras palavras: foque na tese. Procure encontrar uma conexão entre o que você já tem e a tese. * Veja se você está usando todos os dados do enunciado na sua resolução. * Pergunte-se quais são os resultados relacionados com o problema? Algum deles você ainda não usou? * Pergunte-se: "será que a notação que eu usei foi boa ou eu preciso usar outra?". * Você deve repensar no problema com outro ponto de vista. Até explorar todos (ou a maior quantidade de) lados possíveis do problema. * Procure se perguntar: "estou impondo regras no problema que não existem?" * Repasse pelas ideias que você já usou. Às vezes você pode imaginar algo que não tinha pensado antes. Ou ainda pode corrigir alguma coisa que fez errado. * Identifique a dificuldade e crie um problema separado sem essa dificuldade ou mais fácil do que original. Resolva esse problema. Mas você pode estar pensando: "isso não faz eu resolver o problema original". De fato, mas isso ajuda você a ter outras ideias no problema. * Faça uma relação que envolva o que você tem com o que você quer. * Às vezes, aquela ideia que está na sua cabeça, mas você não quer usar é a ideia correta. Por isso, não tenha medo de mexer nelas. Se algo favorece a sua solução, então vale a pena usá-lo. * Fique tranquilo: o tempo que você gasta em problemas que não consegue resolver não será inútil, afinal você ainda está desenvolvendo "musculatura" para ter uma ideia boa ou para resolver outros problemas. Depois de resolver o problema ou de ler a solução * Se você ler a solução e dizer: "nossa pensaria nisso", fique feliz. Afinal você aprendeu uma ideia nova e pode usar ela em outros lugares. Quanto mais você se apropriar de novas ideias e lidar com várias ideias diferentes, mas apto você estará para criar a sua própria ideia. * Procure entender o porquê da sua ideia ter dado certo. * Se uma ideia der errado no meio da resolução, procure também entender o motivo. Isto vai lhe dar maturidade para entender melhor a teoria, o problema e ajudará você a cometer menos erros no futuro. E quanto aos problemas de geometria? * Desenhe as figuras com régua e compasso. Isto vai te ajudar a ter mais precisão e até a suspeitar de fatos que você não conseguiria se tivesse desenhado sem esses instrumentos. * Você pode começar apenas com um desenho rascunho em que não necessariamente segue as proporções do enunciado para que você se acostume com o problema. A partir do momento que você entendeu melhor o problema, você já pode criar uma figura bem feita (de preferência com régua e compasso). * CUIDADO EM CONCLUIR COISAS ATRAVÉS DOS DESENHOS: não é porque parece no seu desenho que duas retas são perpendiculares, que elas realmente são. É necessário provar as suas afirmações. Apenas o desenho não prova. * Relacione as medidas que você quer com outras as propriedades da figura. * Sabe aquela pessoa que você nunca viu ou falou na vida? Você tirar conclusões sobre ela sem ao menos conhecê-la? Não! O mesmo vale para problemas geométricos: você primeiro precisa encontrar o máximo de ângulos possíveis para depois traçar uma estratégia. * Em certos problemas de geometria, você deve provar vários pequenos fatos que juntos te dão a solução do problema. * Se um problema de geometria tiver muitas informações, faça uma outra figura apenas com elementos essenciais para o que você estiver explorando no momento. * Procure por objetos que possuem bastantes propriedades, como por exemplo, triângulos isósceles, quadriláteros inscritíveis etc. Truque do Subconsciente Sabe aquele dia, logo após discutir com alguém sobre algum assunto, vem na sua cabeça o argumento perfeito? Sabe quando você não consegue lembrar o nome de uma pessoa, mas a resposta vem depois de um certo tempo depois, sem ao menos você estar pensando na pessoa? Sabe quando você não consegue responder alguma pergunta em uma prova, mas a resposta vem só depois que você saiu dela? Pois é, em todos os casos aconteceu uma coisa: você não estava pensando, mas o seu subconsciente estava. Por isso, quando você não consegue resolver um problema (fora de uma prova), tudo bem tirar um tempo: o seu subconsciente, talvez, continue pensando nele. E quando você voltar a fazer o problema, talvez ele saia muito mais fácil. Ou ainda, a ideia poderá surgir de repente na sua cabeça. Seus problemas também podem sair durante os devaneios (que é quando você está "sonhando acordado). Durante eles, estão ativas várias áreas do cérebro ligadas à resolução de problemas complexos. E talvez seja este o único momento que estas áreas estão ativas ao mesmo tempo. É por isso que nestes momentos podem ocorrer insights. Por exemplo, o grande matemático Poincaré tinha duas horas de trabalho na manhã e duas horas de trabalho no início da noite. Era entre esses dois períodos que ele deixava o seu subconsciente trabalhar nos problemas. Tipos de Problemas Problemas Com "Se, e Somente Se" Se você que tiver que provar algo da forma " p se, e somente se, q , então você precisa provar duas coisas: * "se p , então q ", * "se q , então p ". Você pode entender um pouco melhor sobre isso no artigo sobre Lógica. Como Provar que Algo é Único Uma das maneiras é supor que existam dois objetos, digamos X e Y, e depois provar que eles são iguais. Problemas de Existência Uma das principais maneiras de mostrar que algo existe é exibir algum exemplo. Problemas em que Você Deve Mostrar que Existem Infinitos Suponha que você queira mostrar que existem infinitos números com certa propriedade. Uma das maneiras que você pode fazer é supor, por absurdo, que existe um número N natural tal que todo número maior que N não tem essa propriedade e chegar em um absurdo. Outra estratégia é mostrar que uma lista de números tem essa propriedade e esta lista é infinita. Por exemplo, mostrar que o resultado vale para todos os primos, para todos os ímpares etc. Na Prática Mude Seu Ponto de Vista Exemplo Um quadrado está inscrito em um círculo que está inscrito em um quadrado. Encontre a razão entre as áreas dos dois quadrados. Solução: Observe que se rotacionarmos o quadrado menor (em torno do seu centro) sua área não muda. Rotacionemos o quadrado menor 45^{\circ} . Os vértices do quadrado coincidiram com os pontos de tangencia. Basta traçarmos as diagonais para ver que a área do quadrado menor é metade da do maior. Prova por Absurdo Ao invés de provarmos algo diretamente, começamos assumindo que a afirmação é falsa e mostrarmos que isto nos leva a uma afirmação absurda (ou a uma contradição). Chamaremos isto de prova por absurdo (ou prova por contradição). Um resumo disto seria: Este tipo de argumento costuma ser útil quando queremos provar que algo não pode ocorrer, mas nada impede de usarmos ele para provarmos que algo afirmativo também. Em geral, quando é interessante usarmos a prova por absurdo? Quando a negação do que queremos provar parece mais fácil de se mexer do que a afirmação original. Exemplo Prove que se x^2 é par, então x é par. Solução: Suponha, por absurdo, que x é ímpar. Então x^2 é ímpar. Contradição. Logo, x é par. Exemplo Prove que \sqrt{2} é irracional. Solução: Suponha, por absurdo, que \sqrt{2} seja racional. Com isso, existem a e b naturais tais que \sqrt{2}=\frac{a}{b}. Tomemos a e b de forma que a fração seja irredutível. Observe que \sqrt{2}=\frac{a}{b} \Leftrightarrow a=\sqrt{2}b \Leftrightarrow a^2=2b^2. (*) Desta forma, a^2 é par. Por um exemplo anterior, a é par e com isso, existe t inteiro tal que a=2t . Se substituirmos em (*) : (2t)^2=2b^2 \Leftrightarrow b^2=2t^2. Mas isto contradiz o fato de que a fração é irredutível. Logo, \sqrt{2} é irracional. Exemplo Prove que a média aritmética entre dois números é maior ou igual a um deles. Solução: Sejam a e b estes números. A média aritmética entre eles é \frac{a+b}{2} . Suponha, por absurdo, que este número é menor do que a e b ao mesmo tempo. Então \frac{a+b}{2} Além disso, \frac{a+b}{2} Observe que (*) e (**) se contradizem. Logo a média aritmética é maior ou igual a a ou b . Páginas Relacionadas * Talvez ler este artigo de Lógica pode ajudar com que você saiba melhor organizar as soluções. Bibliografia * G. Polya : How to Solve It: A New Aspect of Mathematical Method, Princeton University Press * P. Zeitz : The Art and Craft of Problem Solving, Wiley; International Student edition, 2006. * AVERBACH, Bonnie; CHEIN, Orin . Problem Solving Through Recreational Mathematics. San Francisco: Dover Publications, 1993. 458 p. * Intuiton Pumps and Other Tools for Thinking - Daniel Dennett * Mathematical Creation - Henri Poincaré, encontrado em http://vigeland.caltech.edu/ist4/lectures/Poincare%20Reflections.pdf * The Psychology of Invention in Mathematical Field - Jacques Hadamard Categoria:Matemática